Unconditional Love from you for me
by ChrisTine Xylia
Summary: Another story of how Cagalli and Athrun realized their love for each other. Pairing: AXC, KXL,DXM


**BY: Christine Xylia**

**Storyline: Athrun decided to resign his position as the higher division admiral of ORB after the recruits.**

**Disclaimer: The characters don't own by me. **

** Unconditional Love from you for me**

"_Athrun Zala officially resigned as the higher division admiral of orb." a midnight blue haired guy salute to the high rank military officer in front of him with a lot more of orb soldiers and military personnel behind him. _

"_Athrun, come and have a cup of tea with me." Kisaka, the officer said. "as a friend of mine." _

"_What will you from now on?" Kisaka asked as he took a sip of his tea. _

"_I am not so sure myself." Athrun smiled sadly to the father figured like man in front of him. _

"_Then why did you even think of resigning?" Kisaka asked curiously. _

"_I guess after the recruits are done, I've no more business with the military anymore."Athrun said._

"_You looked really worn out. You need some rest, boy." Kisaka said worriedly._

"_Yeah, I'm really tired of everything, I guess I will just get some rest, I need to go now. I will see you when I see you, Kisaka. Thanks for always helping me out." Just like that, Athrun left Kisaka with a tired smile. _

And since then, we have not heard any news from Athrun Zala, the ex- ZAFT ace pilot anymore. Kisaka looked at the frustrated blonde haired girl in front of him. Sometimes, he does pity the petite girl that he had taken care of ever since she was a little kid. Her father sacrificed himself for the nation and left his daughter the huge responsibility of the nation.

"Cagalli, you should stop doing your paperwork and rest for a bit." Kisaka said.

"Kisaka, you know I can't afford to waste any of my time?" Cagalli said without looking up from the paperwork.

"Kira said he will stop by later and bring you to the orphanage, the kids been finding for you." Kisaka said.

"It has been a long time since I've visited them." Cagalli stopped writing. "Maybe I should just relax a little bit today."

"That's the girl I know." Kisaka said.

"Representative, Commander Yamato is waiting outside waiting to see you."

"Let him in" Cagalli said.

"Little sis! Are you ready? I'm sure Kisaka have told you about the plan?" a brown haired boy who is in the same age as Cagalli came in.

"He just told me a moment ago. Let me change to a more comfortable attire." Cagalli said as she moved out of the room.

"3 minutes! If not I'll leave without you!" Kira shouted.

"Don't you dare to leave without me. I will fire you as the commander!" Cagalli's voice can be heard from the inside of the room.

"How's thing going over here?" Kira asked Kisaka while waiting for Cagalli.

"She is still the same, overworking herself." Kisaka said.

"She is as stubborn as ever, isn't she." Kira chuckled.

"The same old Cagalli." Kisaka chuckled along too. "Any news?"

"Nope, I guess he really want to have some time alone. He has been shutting out himself. It is hard to reach him." Kira sighed. "I just wish he will talk to me. I wouldn't want him to blame everything to himself."

"Hey, I'm ready. Let's go!" Cagalli appeared in front of the door.

"Bye, Kisaka. I will see you around tomorrow at the base." Kira walked passed Kisaka, and Cagalli waved goodbye to him.

Orphanage House

"Cagalli-nee! Why did you disappeared for so long?" one of the kid asked as Cagalli reached the orphanage.

"Gomen gomen. I was quite busy for the past few weeks!" Cagalli apologized. "Here, I brought some sweets, you guys shared it out."

"Cagalli, how have you been? " Lacus walked out from the kitchen with a pot of dish.

"I'm fine. I've missed your cooking Lacus." Cagalli said as she hugged Lacus after she put down the dish.

"Oh? I'm so sad now. You only missed my cooking." Lacus said.

"Ah. Of course I missed you too! Did my brother mistreat you? I can punish him for you!" Cagalli said jokingly.

"Little sis, I thought you were on my side? We are siblings aren't we?" Kira said. "But there is no way that I will mistreat Lacus!"

The night went on and on with the chattering of Lacus, Kira and Cagalli. The children are put to sleep by the time they plan to have chatting session.

"Miriallia is coming back from a photo shoot in Amazon tomorrow. We were planning to have a little gathering dinner with her tomorrow, would you mind to join?" Lacus asked.

"I will see if I can make it tomorrow. I have a meeting in the evening. If everything goes alright, I guess I will be able to make it. How is Mir doing anyway?" Cagalli asked.

"She has been enjoying her work so far. You know she likes photography a lot." Kira said.

"Yeah. I still remember how brave she was to volunteer to become the war reporter during the second war." Cagalli said.

"Actually Dearka wanted to propose to her, that's why he seek for our help." Lacus smiled.

" Awww.. that is so sweet. He finally want to propose?" Cagalli couldn't help but to smile.

Dearka and Miriallia have been together since the end of second war. They've finally decided to talk things through during the party for celebrating the end of the dreadful war. And fortunately enough that both of them were brave enough to pour out their feelings and have been in a sweet relationship since then despite of the free lancing that Miriallia was doing. Dearka has given up his life in Plant and decided to settle down in orb as a commander assisting Cagalli in the military. After all, he was once the ace pilot of ZAFT, one of the kinds that you wouldn't want to just waste his talent by letting him becoming a technician in nowhere.

"Yeah. They will be happy." Lacus said.

"I'm sure they will." Cagalli said softly.

Airport

"Mir, over here!" Dearka waved to the brown haired girl with a camera bag.

"Dearka, I've missed you." Mir said as she put a light kiss on his lips.

"I've missed you too. Come on, they are waiting in the orphanage." Dearka said as he lead Mir to his car.

Orphanage Home – Later that night

"Cagalli will be coming, isn't she?" Mir asked while helping Lacus to prepare the dishes.

"Yeah. She said if the meeting goes well, she will be able to make it." Lacus smiled at Mir.

"What is Dearka doing? I didn't see him since I finished brushing up myself." Mir asked.

"He must be discussing some work with Kira somewhere. You don't expect them to sit out there waiting for the food right?" Lacus chuckled.

"He has been really weird lately. I felt that he was quite cold to me just now since I've meet him in the airport." Mir sighed. "You don't think that, he got tired of our relationship, do you?"

"Silly Mir. Dearka loves you so much, you know that right?" Lacus was shocked when she heard about the statement Mir just gave. _"Dearka must be nervous that he didn't know how to face Mir for now." _Lacus thought and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Mir asked curiously.

"Nope. There is nothing." Lacus said.

"Lacus-" Mir wanted to get the truth out of Lacus but was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Oh, that must be Cagalli. I will answer the door." Lacus said as she walked out of the kitchen leaving a curious Mir alone inside.

**After dinner**

"Mir, can I have a second?" Dearka asked Mir after the dinner.

"What's with the serious face, Dearka?" Mir chuckled as she didn't see Dearka in such an expression before.

"I really need to talk to you privately." Dearka said.

" All right. Let's get out." Mir said in a worried tone.

"Mir must be worried about Dearka breaking up with her. What a silly thought." Lacus smiled.

"Seriously?" Kira shouted.

"Shhhh…Yeah. She was worried about Dearka attitude towards her today in the airport. I guess Dearka was just too nervous about the whole proposal thing." Lacus said softly.

"Silly her. She shouldn't think so. He loves her so much. We all can see that." Cagalli said.

"Yeah. I hope everything goes well." Kira said.

With Mir and Dearka

"What is it that you wanted to say Dearka?" Mir asked after a period of silent among them.

"Mir, I've been thinking…"Dearka couldn't continue. He breathes in deeply and wanted to continue but was interrupted by Mir.

"Dearka, I'm sorry. I knew it. I knew it that the free lance job will affect our relationship. I'm so sorry. I.. I don't want us to just break up like this. We went through so much just to be together.." Mir said as her tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Slow down, slow down. Mir, what are you talking about? Who is breaking up?" Dearka was so shocked.

"Ain't you going to break up with me?" Mir said as she still crying.

"Silly. Who would want to break up with such a lovely girl as you?" Dearka said as he wiped Mir's tears off her cheek.

"Then..why are you so cold since I came back and in the dinner?" Mir asked.

"Ahh.. it's just that I'm nervous." Dearka chuckled.

"Nervous?" Mir asked.

"Of what I will be doing right now." Dearka continued.

"What are you-" Mir doesn't understand what Dearka is talking about but was shocked by his next action.

Dearka kneeled down in one knee, took out a small box from his pocket.

" Will you marry me?"

Inside the house

"Oh yes! Yes! Yess!"

Lacus, Kira and Cagalli can hear Mir shouting yes from inside the room.

"I guess he succeeds?" Kira asked.

"Ahh…I'm so happy for them." Lacus said.

While Lacus and Kira were yapping about how happy they are for Dearka and Mir, Cagalli was dragged into her own dreamland.

**Flashback**

"_Cagalli, can we have a second?" Athrun said._

"_Athrun, can't you see that I'm busy right now? I've no time." Cagalli said without looking at Athrun._

"_Look, you have been avoid-" Athrun said but was interrupted by Cagalli._

"_I've not been avoiding you Athrun. I have a meeting to attend to. Talk to you some time later." Cagalli said._

"_Alright, just give me 5 minutes. I will say what I want to and leave." Athrun said._

"_Go on." Cagalli said._

"_I'm sorry about what happened in the second war-"Athrun said._

"_I've enough of apologies. If that is what you want to-"Cagalli interrupted Athrun's talk but was interrupted by a frustrating Athrun._

"_You ain't giving me a chance to even talk to you properly. I guess there is nothing I can talk to you about anymore. I'm sorry that I've wasted your time. And this is a goodbye, Cagalli."Athrun said as he walked out of the room angrily. _

_Cagalli was left dumfounded by the sudden outburst of Athrun, someone who is always so calm. After a few minutes of dumbfounding session, Cagalli heard a familiar voice shouted from the outside of the mansion._

"_Cagalli, thank you for your unconditional, and selfish less love for me up until now."_

_Tears began to form in Cagalli's eye frames. She looked at the young lad through her window from the second floor office room. She saw him showing her a tired and sad smile, and with that, he turned around and walked towards the main gate._

"_Athrun…" _

_She never knew that, that was the LAST time that she will be seeing him._

**END of flashback**

"Cagalli! Are you hurting somewhere?" Mir asked worriedly.

"Cagalli. Cagalli!" Lacus shouted.

"Eh? Sorry, I was spacing out just now." Cagalli said. "I'm really happy for you Mir"

"What are you talking about, Cagalli? Why are you still trying to act strong? Please. Don't suppress your own feelings anymore!" Mir said as she hugged the poor girl with tears forming herself.

"Why-" Cagalli wanted to protest.

"Cagalli, you are crying." Kira said.

Cagalli realized that tears had been forming during her flashback session.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spoil the happy atmosphere." Cagalli said while sobbing and trying to laugh.

"Cagalli, don't say that. I'm actually glad to see you crying." Dearka said while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I…. I hurt him again and again. I … didn't let him explain, I didn't let him talk to me. I was so angry that he re-enlisted into ZAFT again that I didn't want to have anything to do with him." Cagalli shouted.

"He doesn't want to see you like this Cagalli. So stop blaming yourself." Lacus said.

"Then why is he nowhere to be found?" Cagalli said.

"He just got tired, and wants to have some fresh air. Don't worry. He will come back." Mir said.

"He will never come back again. I'm such a fool." Cagalli said softly as she put her hands covering her face.

Kira was running breathlessly on the busy street in Orb. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that Athrun actually called him after 2 months of disappearance.

**Flashback**

_Kira was looking through a few files in the military office. Suddenly he got a phone call from an unknown phone number. _

"_Hello, Kira Yamato speaking." _

"_Kira, it's me." A familiar voice can be heard via the cell phone._

"_Athrun? Is that really you?" Kira stood up from his seat excitedly. _

"_Yeah, would you mind meeting up with me in the usual place in an hour time?" Athrun said._

"_Sure, I will be there." _

**END of flashback**

"Athrun!" Kira shouted as he spotted Athrun in the usual café they used to hang out in.

" Kira, it's nice to see you again." Athrun hugged Kira for a bit.

"Where have you been? You made us worried!" Kira said as he sat down.

"Sorry for worrying you guys. I just need some rest and some time alone." Athrun said with smile.

"You look pale, Athrun." Kira said worriedly.

"Ahh.. No worries. I just… think too hard I guess. How's everyone?" Athrun waved his hand to Kira slightly.

"Everyone's fine. Dearka and Mir are getting married, he just proposed to her not long ago." Kira said.

"That's great. And I thought he wouldn't have the guts to propose to her. I'm glad that everyone is doing great." Athrun said.

"But you are not, are you?" Kira said.

"I've been thinking a lot after I resigned. From the first war, to the second war, and everything happened after and before. The wrong decision that I'd made, the people that I'd hurt… I just thought that life still have to go on. That's why I came back." Athrun said.

"Athrun…" Kira looked at his best friend worriedly.

"I'm really alright, Kira." Athrun smiled a bit while stirring his tea. "How is Cagalli?"

"She is still the same. Overworking herself, paperwork, meetings and paperwork." Kira was taken aback by Athrun's question.

"I see. The same old her." Athrun chuckled a bit.

"So… what are you planning to do right now?" Kira asked.

"Actually I came back as Zaft's ambassador in Orb. Yzak offered me this position, you see. After I resigned I went back to Plant and visit my mother's grave. After thinking through things, I took up the position and now here I am!" Athrun explained.

" Oh, so you will be staying in Orb permanently? Where are you going to stay?" Kira asked.

"On and off. I still have to go back to Plant once in a while, but yeah, I guess I will be here more often. And about staying, that is exactly why I'm here asking you, can I stay over in the orphanage?" Athrun asked.

"Sure! Do you even need to ask! You are always welcomed!" Kira laughed.

Orb Administration Office meeting room

"It's good to see you again, representative Athha." Said Yzak, the chairman of Plant offered a handshake enthusiastically to Cagalli.

"It's my pleasure to have the chairman of Plant here in Orb." Cagalli said as she returned the handshake.

"There is someone that I would like you to meet. He will be the new appointed ambassador of Plant in Orb." Yzak said as he nodded his head slightly to signal the new ambassador to come forward.

"Representative Athha, I hope we will be able to work hard together. I'm Athrun Zala." A man wearing a dark blue and black outlines uniform (Like what Athrun wore in Seed when he was in ZAFT just that it is in blue instead of red) said while offering a handshake.

Cagalli was shocked to hear Athrun's voice again after so long. She tried hard not to let the tears flow down off her cheek. She never thought she will get to see him again.

"I'm Cagalli Yula Attha, the representative of Orb. It is my pleasure to be able to work with you." Cagalli managed to go on with the formalities.

Athrun just smiled at her, and the meeting goes on as all of them settled down. Cagalli couldn't concentrate in the meeting at all, she kept staring at Athrun time to time, and feeling that she will breakdown anytime from now. Even if she tried to be tough, and understand that she has to be professional enough to let her emotions control her. But seeing back Athrun, in a place like this suddenly, did not help. She was on her own thoughts throughout the meeting until someone called her.

"Representative! Representative!" Minister Simmons (Just made this character up!) shouted.

"Oh, what were you saying?" Cagalli said as she realized that she has been off to dreamland for the whole meeting.

"Are you alright? You look pale. Do you want to call off this meeting to get some rest?" Minister Simmons asked concern.

"That is not necessarily. Please proceed." Cagalli said in a hurry.

Athrun was watching her the whole time while she was on her own thoughts. She looks much thinner than the last time he saw her, must be because of the heavy workload. Her hair has grown a little longer, and she looks good in tying them up in a ponytail. _"I have really missed you"_ Athrun thought.

**After meeting**

Cagalli was walking down heading to her office after some other meetings with the military personnel of Orb. She couldn't stop thinking about Athrun reappearance as the ambassador of Plant. She felt happy to see him again, but at the same time felt sad that he treat her like a complete stranger. She got so immersed into her own thoughts that she didn't realize there is someone waiting for her in front of her office door.

"I see that you haven't change. Still as busy as ever?" A voice startled deep-in-thoughts Cagalli.

Cagalli looked up and saw Athrun leaning his back into the door of her office, with a smile on his handsome face. She couldn't help it but feel her heartbeat getting faster and faster, like they always do. Athrun's smile is one of the best in the world, strong enough to make her calm down during the most crucial moments.

"Athrun…"

"Cagalli, it has been a long time. How have you been?" Athrun asked.

"I've been good, other than all the paperwork. And you?" Cagalli answered nervously.

"Resting a lot more than I need to." Athrun said as he opened the door for Cagalli.

"So, have you been taking good care of yourself? You looked a little paler than you used to be." Cagalli said as she caressed his face.

"That should be my line. You didn't eat well, did you?" Athrun looked at her worriedly as he took the files on her hand into his hand and walked her to her desk.

"There are just too many things to do. But I did eat proper meals." Cagalli said guiltily.

"But skipped a lot of meals." Athrun continued for her.

"E…" Cagalli was speechless. " You know me too well." And smiled.

"Why not come and have dinner with me tonight? Are you free?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah, sure." Cagalli was taken aback by the invitation but still decided to say yes.

"I will come pick you up at 7 in the evening. See you then." Athrun said as he made his way out to the room.

"_I'm glad that you said yes." _whispered Athrun softly behind the door.

"_I'm glad that you asked"_ whispered Cagalli at the same time with a smile.

La Da'vine Restaurant

"You looked gorgeous tonight, Cagalli." Athrun said to his partner.

"You looked good yourself, Athrun." Cagalli said.

Cagalli decided to wear a casual light green dress and a pair of white low heels that suites the dress well. She has been more feminine compared to the old tomboyish Cagalli. While Athrun on the other hand, was wearing a white long sleeve V-neck shirt with a black jacket and black pant.

"I never thought that you will wear heels especially, and the most importantly a dress!"Athrun chuckled.

"Shut up!" Cagalli blushed.

"But don't worry, you looked beautiful. You should wear dress more often." Athrun said while eyeing her.

"Athrun, I swear. If you ever comment anymore on my clothing, I will make you regret about saying it." Cagalli said in a deep voice.

"Alright alright." Athrun put up both hands to surrender.

The dinner goes well and all they talked about was what happened in their life for the past few months, and of course some gossips of their dear friends. They enjoyed themselves a lot, by the look of their smiled and laughter. Time flies and dinner were done. They decided to walk around a bit, on the beach just right in front of the restaurant. They love beach, after all, their first meeting was on a beach in an isolated island.

"Are you ok with walking on the beach with those heels?" Athrun asked while looking at Cagalli struggling walking in a straight line.

"I'm fine." Cagalli said while taking off her heels and holding them with her hand. "This will solve the problem!" Athrun chuckled at that.

"Come, take my jacket. You will get a cold." Athrun said as he put his jacket onto her shoulder when he is aware that she sneezed a few times.

"Thanks." Cagalli said.

Both of them walked silently as the wind chills. After a while, Athrun decided that it is time for them to go back.

"I think we should go. It is late. I wouldn't want Kisaka to worry about you." Athrun said as he put his hand on her shoulder to lead her to his car.

"I'm not a child anymore, you know." Cagalli pouted.

"But to him, you are forever a child." Athrun chuckled.

Attha's mansion

"I had a great time with you tonight. Please have a good rest. Don't work for tonight anymore." Athrun said as he put her off in front of her gate.

"Please drive safely." Cagalli said as she say goodbye.

Athrun nodded and drive away after he saw her walking into her door.

"_I don't want us to end up like this. Athrun!" _Cagalli thought as she walked back towards her door. Suddenly, she realized that she still has his jacket on her shoulder. She turned around and ran towards the gate and eventually was chasing after Athrun's car. She didn't mind that she is wearing heels, she didn't mind that the fact that she just want to see him again. She didn't mind that she is being foolish of chasing after a car.

"Athrun! Athrun!" Cagalli shouted.

Athrun was thinking about Cagalli. He missed her a lot, and he was dying to see her again. He regretted getting mad at her for not listening to his explanation when he was at fault for re-enlisted himself in ZAFT during the second war. Something gotten his attention and it was a voice. It's Cagalli's voice. He looked into the rear mirror and saw that Cagalli was chasing after his car. He stopped over the car quickly and ran towards Cagalli.

"What's wrong? Is there anything?" Athrun asked worriedly looking at the panting Cagalli.

"You..you forgot your jacket." Cagalli said bluntly.

"Cagalli, you could've just returned it to me some other day." Athrun smiled.

"I… I didn't want you to get cold." Cagalli said without thinking. She just wants to spend more time with him.

"Alright. Here, let's get you back to your house." Athrun said as he held her hand and led her to his car.

Cagalli followed suit, but stopped after a while. Athrun stopped and look back towards Cagalli direction. She was crying, with her freed hand covering her mouth, intend to not to let him hear her sobbing.

"What's wrong, Cagalli?" Athrun asked with concern.

He wanted to free her hand but she held it tight instead. She looked so fragile suddenly and this scene made Athrun's heart break. He pulled her into an embrace and patted her back, hoping her to stop crying and tell him what is wrong.

"I… thought…I …would…never…see….you….again." Cagalli said in between her sobbing.

"It's alright now, Cagalli. I'm here, aren't I ?"Athrun said as he tightened the hug.

"I'm sorry that I didn't give you chance to explain. I …I was just … too mad at you at that time." Cagalli said.

"I understand Cagalli. Don't talk about it anymore." Athrun pulled off the hug and wiped off her tears with his thumb.

"I didn't know that you will leave me. And I don't deserve your thank you for the love I gave you. I …I never gave you any unconditional love, I never gave you the selfish less love.. all I'd gave you was hurt." Cagalli said.

"It was your love that gave me motivations to live. Please don't say that you didn't give me any love." Athrun said as he kissed the corner of her eyes.

"Athrun…" Cagalli couldn't stop crying.

"I love you, Cagalli. That's why I'm back." Athrun said.

"Then why did you…" Cagalli was shocked.

"I thought that we need some time to think. And I really thought that you gave up on me, after all I've done to you. But I couldn't stop thinking about you, all these time when I was in Plant." Athrun said.

"You idiot." Cagalli said softly as she punched his chest softly.

"I know I am. I was stupid to think that you stopped loving me. I was …" Athrun said but was interrupted by a warm kiss from Cagalli on his lips.

"Silly. How can I stop loving you, when you are where my home is?" Cagalli smiled.

**A few months later**

"Representative Athha, is it true that you are dating the ambassador of Plant, Athrun Zala?" a reporter asked after a conference about signing a treaty with the Earth Alliance.

"No." Cagalli said. "I'm actually engaged to Athrun Zala." She continued as she showed them her ring in her left side third finger.

"How did both of you met?" another question from another reporter.

"Come on. Let the representative rest a bit. She had gone through a long day." Someone from behind shielded Cagalli and lead her out of the crowd.

"Ambassador Zala!" one of the reporters shouted.

Indeed it was Athrun, still in his uniform held Cagalli protectively and leads her out of reporters and got her into the car.

"Are you alright?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for the rescue." Cagalli said.

"But I see that you were enjoying answering their questions?" Athrun teased.

"I'm a public person. I couldn't just ignore them." Cagalli said. "Moreover, I'm excited about our engagement. And I would love to share it with my people."

Athrun just smiled at the statement and kissed Cagalli's cheek and drove off to Lacus and Kira's place.

_**I've glad that I've met you. And it was you that is where I found my pillar of support. I love you. **_

_** -Athrun Zala. **_

_**Thank you for your unconditional love. I love you, Athrun Zala! **_

_** -Cagalli Yula Athha.**_

** -The End-**


End file.
